


Laugh

by deciim



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciim/pseuds/deciim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not unnatural for Togami to laugh, It's just not common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

Naegi and Togami sat in the lucksters dorm, the latter trying to start a conversation. "What do you plan on doing once we escape this school?" The heir asked, flashing a glance at the commoner. "Oh! Well I guess I'd be a pretty good lawyer after all this." He said, smiling and swinging his legs back and forth. The scion began to laugh, a smile replacing the usual scowl he wore. "What's so funny?" Naegi asked, quirking a brow. "Nothing, something you said was funny to me is all." He responded, frowning. "Why did you ask?" Naegi perked up again. "Oh I just never heard you laugh like that before." He chuckled. The prodigy sighed. "Well sadly I am human, so I laugh at things that are humurous." The luckster was about to comment on that, but he remembered the other had crucified someone to make a trial more interesting. "Sadly?" He laughed, causing the bespectled male to blush lightly. "What's so funny?" He asked, brows furrowed. "I'm only human, I laugh when things are funny." Naegi smiled.


End file.
